Heat input into a weld is an important consideration. Often a maximum heat input level is determined and then the appropriate welding waveform and parameters are selected for the weld. However, it is difficult to change these parameters or the heat input during welding. Accordingly, an improved welding methodology and/or system addressing these concerns is needed.